Snow Globe
by Paulina Ann
Summary: *COMPLETE* My response to Caro's Drabble Challenge… but it's too long for a Drabble. But it's my story for the challenge: 'home.' Allura finds a snow globe from Keith in her chambers. What significance does the object have to Keith and why did he give it to her?
**Snow Globe**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Voltron or any of its characters.

 **Rating/Setting:** K Rating and DotU Setting - probably a year after the team landed on Arus...

 **Author's Note:** This is my response to a drabble challenge posted by Caro for the Hunk's Corner website. The drabble needed to be 500 words or less and I just couldn't do it. So here is my 'dribble' since I couldn't write a 'drabble.'

* * *

Allura walked wearily back into her bedroom after a long afternoon of royal duties. She pulled off the small tiara that she wore on her head as a mark of her station and tossed it onto her vanity table. It landed with an audible tinkling characteristic of jewelry landing on glass or metal. Realizing that she shouldn't have let her weariness cause her to be careless with the priceless item, she moved to the dainty white vanity table and stared at its top. Her tiara was there, but it was propped against an object that she had never seen before.

The princess sat carefully on the brocade covered bench and picked up a small envelope that was placed against the mysterious object. With one more quick glance at the object, she opened the envelope that had her name on it. Her heart was beating faster than usual as she recognized the handwriting as Keith's. Her eyes read the words written by his hand to her…

" _In our last shipment of items from Earth, I received a box of items that I have been carrying around with me since my teenage years. When my parents died, I kept only a few things as a teenage boy doesn't have much space to store a family's possessions. This snow globe-"_

Allura looked from the card to the object and frowned. _Snow globe?_ she asked herself. Uncertain what to make of Keith's comment or the unusual object, she continued to read.

" _This snow globe belonged to my mother and her mother before her. I remember watching her carefully shake the globe when I was a child so that the snow swirled inside and then she'd wind up the music box that is underneath. We'd sit and watch it until the song finished._

 _Look into the snow globe, Allura, and listen to the music. I'll be waiting on the main balcony if you want to know the rest of the story."_

 _~ Keith_

Allura put the note down and picked up the snow globe. Looking into the water filled orb, she drew in a sharp breath. A dark stone castle was centered in the middle of a landscape and it was not unlike the original Castle of Lions. Gently shaking the globe Allura watched the small pieces of silver and white glitter swirl inside. After a moment, she turned it all the way over and wound a small key underneath. A haunting melody came from the box as she watched the 'snow' fall around the castle. When the song ended, she picked up the globe and walked thoughtfully from her room toward the main balcony. This was such a personal thing that Keith was sharing with her… what did it mean?

In moments she stood in the main doorway to the balcony. Keith stood with his back to her looking out toward his Black Lion.

"I've come for the rest of the story, Keith," Allura said as walked to stand beside him. Her eyes were on his profile and not the Lion that was before them.

After taking a deep breath, Keith turned to face her and gently took the globe from her hands. He turned it over and wound the music box once more. As the melody played again, he spoke as his eyes stayed on the globe. "My mother always told me that the snow globe reminded her of home. Once I told her that we didn't live in a castle so how could it be home? She told me that my father was her prince and the music belonged to an old earth movie. The words to the song were 'My Own True Love.' My father was her true love and her prince; therefore, the snow globe represented home to her." Keith eyes left the snow globe as the last haunting notes of the song slowly played out one by one as the music box slowly wound down. Once the song was done, he sat the lovely item on a small table that was nearby.

"Keith?" Allura's voice wavered slightly as he took her hands and looked into her eyes.

Keith smiled at the young woman before him. "I understand now what my mother meant," he said softly.

Allura was almost afraid to hope. "What did she mean?"

"I know now where 'home' is for me. The difference between my mother and me is that I _do_ live in a castle and my own true love _is_ a princess."

Allura stood speechless for a moment as he pulled her into his arms and lowered his head. His lips stopped just short of her lips as he said, "You're 'home' to me, Allura."

And as they both surrendered to the kiss they had wanted for months, they both realized they were 'home.'

.*.*.*.* .*.*.*.* .*.*.*.* .*.*.*.* .*.*.*.* .*.*.*.* .*.*.*.* .*.*.*.* .*.*.*.* .*.*.*.* .*.*.*.*

.

The song mentioned in my story is a real one. Google: **video 'Tara's Theme'** and you should get several YouTube hits. The music is the theme to Gone with the Wind and it's one of my favorites. It takes about 25 seconds to get into the part of the music that you'll recognize. Years after the score was written, words were added and the song became **'My Own True Love**.' Google the lyrics for the song and I think you'll see why I found it appropriate for Keith's snow globe. ;-) (I wouldn't listen to the DooWop version of the song… instead, play the Gone with the Wind theme and read the words. I find it beautiful. Thanks for reading.


End file.
